Last Wish
by Sabaku no Keiko
Summary: Thirteen now has the assurance that she will soon die. She asks Chase for help because he is the only one who would help her end her life prematurely. Short one-shot, came to my mind after Remy's leaving. Probably Chirteen.


**Summary: **Thirteen now has the assurance that she will soon die. She asks Chase for help because he is the only one who would help her end her life prematurely. Short one-shot, came to my mind after Remy's leaving. Probably Chirteen.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own House M.D., even if I wish I did. I can proof it cause if I would own it, Chase and Thirteen would be together and Kutner would be alive.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Wish<strong>_

"Will you help me, Chase?" she asked and stood quite close to her colleague. He looked at her as if he wanted to embrace her.

But he didn't. House would find out and make a mountain out of a molehill. They couldn't risk it. So he just gently touched her shoulder.

It was late, even later than when they had met officially the last time. When she had told him that they would meet up with the others to eat the cake.

He sighed.

"I…"

Chase looked back when she had knocked on his door, blushing, unknowing what to say when he greeted her, obviously prepared to sleep.

_He already wanted to turn out the lights, when a loud knock was heard on his door. He barely noticed the slightly sob on the other side._

_He opened his door and raised his eyebrows, surprised by the face who was looking up to him now, slightly blushing, her eyes red as if she cried the whole time._

"_Uh… Hey, come on in." he said, stepping aside._

_Thirteen thanked and smiled weakly. She walked in, noticing the slight smell of aftershave and perfume, but unmistakable Chase-like._

_She took a deep breath before sitting down on his large, white couch. Chase closed the door, hiding the shocked expression on his face and came over, taking a seat next to her._

_As soon as he sat near her, she buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably. He laid an arm around her and stroke her back reassuringly._

"_What is it, Remy?" Chase whispered quietly._

"_I… I-I… They s-say that I-I will d-d-die withing t-two m-months…" she moaned and looked up at him. Her eyes pleading for comfort._

_He looked at her with a shocked expression on her face._

"_What, two months? But…"_

_He sighed and let her lean against him. He didn't know why she came up to him to tell someone about it._

_But it should be right. After all, he had been __in love with her since the beginning. So he just waited until she calmed down._

"_Chase? Can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure…" he said, watching her carefully._

"_Do you love me?" she asked, still a bit hoarse from crying._

"_Yes. I do." Chase answered quietly, unsure what to do._

"_Would you die with me?" Thirteen asked, now with a hurt expression on her face._

_He took a deep breath, thinking of another answer than the truth, but there was no other than that. Looking her in the eyes, he nodded._

"_Yes, I would. Because I couldn't live without you anymore. I'd rather kill myself than be without you, Remy. Believe me."_

_He stood up, aware of the nails __that were drilled in back of his hand, not letting him go. He barely knew what she was going to ask and was afraid. Afraid of what would happen after that._

_"Are you goi__ng to kill you with me together?" Thirteen asked as she got up and came up to him._

_Chase turned._

_"__Will __you help__me, Chase?__" __she__asked__and__stood__quite close to__her__colleague__. __He__looked at her__as__if he wanted to embrace her._

_But he didn't. House would find out and make a mountain out of a molehill. They couldn't risk it. So he just gently touched her shoulder._

_It was late, even later than when they had met officially the last time. When she had told him that they would meet up with the others to eat the cake._

_He sighed._

"_I…yeah, I will." He answered quietly._

"Just tell me when."

Thirteen nodded, hugging him tightly. She knew how much he loved her, to give up his life for her.

_Next day…_

Both were sitting on a hospital bed, both had a training pants, T-shirt and light shoes. Both knew today would neither of them come home.

They looked at each other, unsure if they really wanted to do this. What would happen if they were found early? If you were to save them?

If so it was good. If not, good. Both laid themselves down now and took the syringes with a lethal dose of morphine.

Now the time had come to say goodbye. Chase put his arm around Thirteen, she snuggled against his chest.

He kissed her passionately and tenderly stroked her hair. He did not know whether he did the right thing, but he hoped so. She could not and would not bear it, having to constantly wait for death.

So she took her first syringe and injected the morphine Chase. It was up to the last drop empty. She smiled and whispered, "I love you ... ".

He did it the same and injected her the morphine. But with one difference. He would not regret it, definitely not.

He sighed as he kissed Thirteen one last time and also whispered "I love you too."

While both have indulged their last thought, there was silence in the room. First Remy fell asleep, then Chase.

Only the breath of a person were to be heard.

Only one.

_(changing into conference room)_

"Perhaps it is this time really Lupus." Taub added to his colleague Foreman. House struck his hand on his forehead, just as Cuddy came bursting in.

She had tears in her eyes.

"House? You gonna come with me… You all have to." She whispered.

She clasped her upper body with her arms as she looked as if it will be bad.

"I'm so sorry ..."

Then she ran out. Everyone followed after her, even House was now excited why she was behaving like that.

Then they saw it.

Two bodies pressed tightly together. No one moved. They laid on the bed, next to two empty syringes of morphine.

"No!" Foreman yelled.

The bodies were Chase and Thirteen. Everyone stared, but noone moved. Taub stared ,too, at first. But then he noticed something.

"Hey, Foreman. The syringe from Chase is just half empty. I bet they injected it each other. So… Thirteen would still have a chance to life."

Suddenly, Remy was slowly waking up. Everyone raced over to her, gently touching her face to comfort her.

"But… I was supposed to die…" she whispered shocked, then turned to face Chase, who was still lying on the bed.

"No ..." she cried, bending over Chase' lifeless body. That could not be. He could not be dead. Not he. Not without her ...

But then she noticed something.

A small crumpled piece of paper, laid in his hand. Remy took it apart and unfolded it with shaking hands. When she began reading, her eyes filled with tears.

_Dear Remy._

_I never exspected to fall in love again. Not with you. Not with anyone. After you asked me to die with you and I said yes, I thought about it once again._

_You didn't deserve to die. You hadn't done something wrong. Not you. But it was me who killed that man._

_I always was told to safe the ones who deserve living, and also the ones, who don't deserve it, but have to live to complete their mission on earth._

_For me, there's no place on earth now. But for you. You have the mission to live and survive this whole Huntington thing. I believe in you. You can make it._

_Remember, your Thirteen, right? And tell the others, that I'm sorry. I know they won't understand why._

_Love,_

_Robert_

* * *

><p>AN: hey hey... I know it's been a while since I updated but I had school and it's been pretty busy. so... this is kinda stupid and came to my mind while I watched the latest eppy of House and well... Pixie told me to write this one XD


End file.
